Learn Your Lesson Useless
by Pasta Phsyco
Summary: Four humans beings with bare hands cannot stop a world when its at war...also biological weapons or extermination of the human species is fair on the other side...T for Violence, Drugs and blah blah blah and human names are use thanks...
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated to my friends on this site! They know who they are; I don't need to say it! Forgive me if my grammar is horrible!_

_Enjoy!_

Rushing up the stairs a blue eyed man carried an empty black bag, eyes firmly on him. He stops at the door and wrings a little at it before deeply sighing. His fingers gently move on the silver lock until in a single blow he opens it and runs away, he only looks back to make sure nothing and no one follows him.Sky was dark, a cold drizzle covered the pavements in silver hue and a thick mist was swirling around his feet. The streetlights were barely visible; difficult to see the tracks on the earth skin. Everything was empty and not even a living soul was at sight.

_It all about them…they live inside their minds, the ones that make their days come a go by._

While he was running his feet sunk on the dirt formed by the heavy droplets that fell from the sky, that made him run wobbly and without direction. His heavy breathing clouded the space of his pale face and the rapping beating of his heart echoes around his ears and head. Half mast blue eyes were covered by misted glasses and his lips twitched because of the cold air surrounding his body. For him, his breathing was getting difficult to handle because his weary body trembled incessantly. He had to stop to catch a bit of encouragement, his hands resting on a brick wall, his blue eyes suddenly brightened and find what he was looking for and moved slowly to the direction of the light.

"The instructions are in Russian Alfred" The boy said shaking from the cold in a polish accent and looking at the American blue eyes, that frowned, he gently placed the package inside the suitcase.

"After all we have been through; I simply don't care if they even in German!" His words were cut each time he opened his lips. Both of them looked into each other eyes before nodding and both of them started to run.

Running down the same path taken by him, this time together with the polish boy, both reach the abandoned subway station, their shelter during these dark months. Walking slowly down the stairs, brown eyes pierced both of the youngsters coming down with package in hands. Both of them, breathing heavily, rested their heads on the tiled wall and started to laugh.

"~_ve_ They are moving north" curled in a blanket was a browned hair boy with a radio between hands shaking it in each direction he could possibly can. He looked at the American when he gave a sigh.

Grabbing a coat the American let out whispers that by judging the expression on his pale, tired face where curses. The one called Alfred, slowly curls his soaked body on the coat and looks at the Italian resting his head against the wall, eyes firmly on his small radio.

"We got the package, relax Feliciano!" his blue eyes gentle close and his honey colored hair mingles with the white grayish wall behind him.

"Yes; with Russian instructions; which in other words is useless!" his green eyes peeked at the papers between his cold hands trying to understand, or at least figure out, what was written on it. The Italian only moved his head to look at the calendar on his left side.

Marks filled each square blank space it had. Numbers were tinged in black ink and red. And a specific day was the only marked with blue, that day full of umbrage, he just clenched his teeth nibbling his bottom lips as a single tear fell from his eye.

Outside the rain continued without rest, a man, whose hair was ash-blonde and his eyes were amethyst, stood between a wall and a car looking at the abandoned subway station. He looked down at his hands and played a little with a small radio he had before placed it in close to his lips.

"This is Ivan; I know where the package is, da!" his purple eyes pierced the direction on which the both teens entered before.

_**Special thanks to: Ryou's Fan Girl, RedHatMeg and The Second Side of Happiness. Thanks to them this story was made possible, Thanks!Currently they are fixing my Space Station that is not working properly!A.K.A my mind…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading and enjoy…hetalia don't belong to me!_

Something burned like an iron on the back of his mind; the American quickly opened his eyes a looked at all the directions he could. Shaking the thought out of his mind his sight goes directly to the polish boy reading some documentaries that came along with the package, cursing under his breath. He opened his mouth, but his words didn't come. He paused and then placed his hand on the shoulder of the boy in front of him.

"Feliks, I though you knew Russian?"

He quickly turned his face and frown. He stared at him for few seconds before his green eyes shined on the floor. All these tapes swirl around his mind just to find a reply; a valid answer. He caressed his blond hair a few times; his fingers playing with the white papers on his lap. He took a deep sigh and looked at the American blue eyes that were full of curiosity; they always are.

"I refused to learn and don't ask me why"

The Italian sitting on the distance smiled, without reason; perhaps deep in his mind he knew something was going on, but he didn't ask, he just clenched his hands on the radio. Alfred rolled his blue eyes before standing, he wanted to know and they are friends after all, he thinks he have the rights to know. They have been close during these past months, running, hiding and even though for him is a bad thing, stealing. The last thing both did together was rescuing Feliciano from the hands of an Austrian.

"Why?"

Keeping his vibe down, Feliks throws the papers to a side and stands. When he reached the stairs he turned back to lock his sight with Alfred's; rising his hand he tried to say just few words that were on his mind, but he nibble his bottom lip and gave his back to the American and shakes his head in a 'no' twice.

Confuse, Alfred looked to the Italian that only shrugged. When the boy was about to say something else to Feliks he heard the sound of the falling rain and door closing.

_So many questions and doubts, yet not the right time for enlighten them…_

Outside Feliks crossed his arms and shivered a little before he rested against a wall. He looked up at the vast place known as sky and a single tear fell from his eye, but it was being dressed by the drops of cold water falling on his pale face.

"I want..." he closed tight his emerald eyes as tears continued down their trail.

Tasting bittersweet tears as they fall on the silver pavement he kneels down; one hand on his golden hair and the other one on his mouth. Slowly letting his eyes to see his surroundings he stares at a shadow standing in front to him. Wide-eyed he stands and fear crawled, running down his spine. Quivering he gives two step backs.

_Those childhoods memories…don't belong to him…the real owner is his friend, but still on his mind, scratching the surface of his skin…memories never looked to alive._

He feign brave and swallows his tears rubs his eyes and smiled. Too much types of feeling unraveling inside, rage, hate…and, somehow, thankful? He feels a hand curling on his arm, he writhe, unable to lighten himself from him. He prove to be smarter that his two friends and him.

"I'm your shadow…" the man whispers; his amethyst eyes are a mix of strength and abandon.

_I know is short, but I'm trying my best! Thanks! _


End file.
